The present invention relates generally to device controllers, and particularly to device controllers for remote control of one or more pieces of medical equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to medical device controllers for control of operating room equipment such as an articulated surgical table and a controllable mattress that is coupled to the articulated table.
Many medical devices are controllable, such as surgical tables with articulated support surfaces that use motors to adjust the support surfaces to desired configurations. Other examples include mattresses with multiple fluid chambers and systems for controlling fluid pressures within the chambers, or mattresses with vacuum beads for conforming the mattress surface to a patient. Similarly, surgical light systems are often controllable to vary the intensity and direction of a light source. A patient support system or treatment device can also include a controllable temperature subsystem, such as a resistive mattress cover, or a mechanism to control fluid temperature in a fluid-based mattress system, etc. Each controllable system typically includes its own separate control having multiple buttons, programming modes, and display configurations. An operator or care giver desiring to control each of these controllable systems must understand and operate the interface schemes for all of the associated controllers.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a medical device controller apparatus includes a housing configured to be hand-held, a display coupled to the housing, and a user input device coupled to at least one of the display and the housing. The medical device controller apparatus further includes a processor coupled to the display, the processor being configured to command a controllable medical device, to determine if a predetermined distance from a base unit is exceeded, and to signal an alert if the predetermined distance from the base unit is exceeded.
Illustratively, the controllable medical device is a patient support apparatus comprising a base, a frame coupled to the base, the frame including a plurality of frame sections movable relative to each other to position the frame in a plurality of different frame configurations for a plurality of different medical procedures. The patient support apparatus further illustratively comprises a mattress located on the frame to support a patient, the mattress being adjustable to a plurality of different mattress configurations for the plurality of different medical procedures. The processor is configured to provide a menu on the display of a plurality of predefined configurations of the frame and mattress, the processor being configured to command the frame and the mattress to move to a selected one of the plurality of predefined configurations based on a user input.
Illustratively, the medical device controller apparatus further comprises a first transmitter and a first receiver both coupled to one of the base unit and the housing, a second transmitter and a second receiver both coupled to the other of the housing and the base unit. The first transmitter is configured to transmit a first signal to the second receiver, and the second transmitter is configured to transmit a second signal to the first receiver in response to the second receiver receiving the first signal. A processor is in communication with the first transmitter and the first receiver. The processor is configured to signal the alert when the time between the first transmitter transmitting the first signal and the first receiver receiving the second signal is greater than a predetermined value.
Further illustratively, the medical device controller apparatus comprises a transmitter coupled to one of the housing and the base unit, and a receiver coupled to the other of the base unit and the housing. The transmitter is configured to transmit a signal to the receiver, and a processor is configured to determine the strength of the signal received by the receiver and to signal the alert when the strength is below a predetermined value.
Further illustratively, the medical device controller apparatus comprises a transmitter coupled to one of the housing and the base unit, and a receiver coupled to the other of the base unit and the housing. The transmitter is configured to transmit a signal to the receiver, and a counter is configured to count successive time intervals between transmission of the signal from the transmitter and receipt of the signal by the receiver. A processor is configured to signal the alert when the count from the counter exceeds a predetermined value.
In a further illustrative embodiment, a medical device control system comprises a controllable medical device, a controller in communication with the controllable medical device and including a housing configured to be hand-held, and a user input device supported by the housing. One of a receiver and a transmitter is coupled to the housing, and the other of the transmitter and the receiver is located in a restricted zone. The transmitter is configured to transmit a signal for receipt by the receiver. A processor is in communication with the receiver and is configured to signal an alert when the signal is received by the receiver.
Illustratively, the other of the transmitter and the receiver establishes a perimeter defining the restricted zone. Further illustratively, the other of the transmitter and the receiver is positioned at a room exit.
In a further illustrative embodiment, a medical device control system comprises a controllable medical device, a controller in communication with the controllable medical device and including a housing configured to be hand-held, and a user input device supported by the housing. A first tag is coupled to the controllable medical device and is configured to transmit a first signal. A second tag is coupled to the housing and is configured to transmit a second signal. A monitor is configured to receive the first signal transmitted by the first tag and the second signal transmitted by the second tag. The processor is coupled to the housing and is configured to command the controllable medical device, to electronically link the first tag to the second tag, and to signal an alert when the monitor indicates that the first tag and the second tag are separated by a distance greater than a predetermined value.
Illustratively, the monitor comprises a plurality of detectors defining a plurality of different detection zones, and the processor is in communication with the plurality of detectors. The processor is configured to signal the alert when the first tag is detected within a first one of the detection zones and the second tag is detected within a second one of the detection zones.
Illustratively, the first tag comprises an RFID tag, the second tag comprises an RFID tag, and the monitor comprises an RFID detector.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.